


i've had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

by justwannabeafangirl



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Leah POV, ish, some stuff is some stuff isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “You know something? I feel like we're two princesses who have both fallen in love and defeated two evil dragons in one day.”“Princess Leah, it was an honor to fight dragons with you.” Abby brushes a piece of hair out of my face, and I grin.“Likewise, Princess Abby.”-or-Leah and Abby hate seeing Simon so upset about what happened during rehearsal for the musical, so they decided to get revenge, and if they just happen to fall in love in the process, well, there's nothing wrong with that. The title comes from "Long Live" by Taylor Swift.





	i've had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

“Did you hear about what happened at rehearsal today?” Abby asks Nick and me as we all sit around our usual table at the Waffle House. We is, of course, Abby, Simon, Nick, and I.

I glance to Simon, my best friend, but he just shifts his eyes away and purses his lips, clearly not in the mood to talk. “No, Simon didn’t say anything. Why?” I reply, fear creeping into my voice.

Abby glances at Simon for permission, and he nods, looking down at his barely touched plate of waffles. Something’s wrong. I can feel it, see it in Simon’s face, hear it in his silence. “While Martin was singing the pickpocket song, a couple jocks walked into the auditorium and made fun of Simon. One of them was wearing a hoodie, fake glasses, and a skirt over his khakis, and they both held poster boards that had completely rude things on them.”

I gasp, and Nick shakes his head. “I can’t believe I have to be associated with those idiots,” he mutters to himself, loud enough that we can hear it, but only barely.

“What did the signs say?” I ask, very afraid to find out the answer, but still curious.

Abby looks at Simon again, and he sighs. “One said ‘How u doin’ Simon?’ and the other said ‘WHAT WHAT — IN THA BUTT!’ in capital letters.” Abby rubs his back, and I extend my hand towards him. He threads his fingers through mine, smiling, but only slightly.

“Si, I’m so sorry,” I say, pausing, not sure what to say next.

“It’s fine. I should have expected this.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Abby adds, and Nick and I nod in agreement. “And to make sure those douchebags know that, Taylor and I chased after them and we really wanted to hit them, but Ms. Albright stopped us before we could. I have never been more angry in my entire life.”

“I wish I was there so I could have run out there with you, too,” I reply, feeling more anger build up by the second. “Simon deserves so much better.” I look right at Abby, raising my eyebrow in question, and she nods, smiling.

Nick doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, putting another forkful of waffle into his mouth, but Simon does. “Guys, no.”

“What?” I say, playing dumb. Abby holds back a smirk. She’s not nearly as good at lying as I am, but thankfully, she covers it up well enough that Simon just lets it go.

“Oh, nothing, I just thought you guys were planning something.”

“No, Si, don’t worry about it,” I reply. The four of us are silent for a moment, but then the conversation turns to the upcoming junior prom, and all talk of bullying and revenge fades away. Still, though, I can tell Simon’s upset, even though he’s trying as hard as he possibly can to smile through his pain. Gosh, it’s fucking unfair. He deserves so much better; he deserves to have a fairy-tale happy ending, but for now, at least, he deserves to be proud of who he is.

As Nick starts talking about his upcoming soccer game and the incredible practice he’d had the other night, I shift my eyes over to Abby, who mouths, “Tomorrow after school?” I nod, smirking to myself but only barely so Simon won’t see.

It’s time for us, Leah Burke and Abby Suso, to get revenge.

 

———

 

The seven hours of the school day crawl by slower than a snail. When the final bell finally rings, I practically leap out of my seat in Math class and run to my car. I told Abby to meet me at my house once the school day ends, but I want to make sure I’m home before she gets to my house, so I start my car and pull out of my parking spot as quickly as I can to beat the school buses. Fortunately, I manage to get out of the school parking lot just as the first bus starts moving.

I make it home only a few minutes before Abby does. I watch her as she walks up to my front door, and I open it before she can ring the doorbell. She laughs, and it’s music to my ears.

I’ve had a huge crush on her since she moved here, but I haven’t been brave enough to tell her, or anyone for that matter. Even Simon, my best friend who would be the first person to be supportive of me and happy for me, doesn’t know. He’s going through so much right now with his own coming out process that I feel like I’d be making it all about me if I were to tell him now that I’m bisexual. The right time will come. It just isn’t now. But since no one knows that I’m bi, everyone assumes that I have a crush on Nick because when they see me look in his direction, they don’t realize that I’m actually staring at Abby. Gosh, she’s fucking gorgeous.

Everyone thought she and Nick would end up together, but they’re just really close friends. Their friendship is honestly adorable, and watching them together makes me smile, but I can’t help hoping that something would happen between us. We’ve gotten close, too, despite the tension that used to exist between us, but I can’t tell if she feels the same way or not.

For now, though, this isn’t about me and how much I’m in love with Abby Suso. This is about Simon, my, _our_ , best friend.

I take a couple steps back, opening the door further with a comedic bow. She responds by stepping into the house and curtsying, and I can’t help but giggle. “Want to head up to my room?” I offer. “Or we can sit in the kitchen and have a snack or something.”

“Your room sounds good,” Abby replies.

“Sure,” I reply, trying to sound casual, but really my heart is pounding out of my chest. Can she hear it? I’m sure she can.

We laugh our way up the stairs, collapsing onto my slightly unmade bed. I immediately grab a notebook and a pen from my bedside table, opening up to the first clean page and writing _Revenge Plans_ across the top in my best handwriting, which isn’t saying much. “Okay, it’s time to get serious. How are we going to get revenge for what happened to Simon?”

“Well,” Abby says, thinking. “We could stick toilet paper all over their lockers. Or worse,” she says, a slightly evil grin on her perfectly pink lips, “we could stick pads all over their lockers.”

“Abby Suso, since when are you so damn petty?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know, it was just the first thing that popped into my head.”

“You do realize we could get suspended for something like that, right? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to risk that. I don’t think colleges are going to like us very much if we have a suspension on our record.”

Abby hums. “You’re right. We could…” She pauses for a moment. “We could put our locks on their lockers so they can’t get in?”

“That can be traced back to us way too easily. They have our lock numbers on record.”

“Ugh, you’re right. What can we do without getting caught?”

We sit in silence for a moment, lost in thought while attempting to formulate the best possible plan. Suddenly, it hits me. “Wait, Abby, the best revenge isn’t petty, it’s taking the high road and being the better people.”

“The high road, huh? You didn’t strike me as the type to get high.” Abby smirks.

“Oh my God, Abby, be serious for like two seconds of your life.” We laugh again. I just can’t help laughing when I’m around her. Her happiness is way too contagious.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. What’s your idea?” She crosses her legs and leans forward a bit as if I’m about to tell her some huge secret.

“You think I’m just going to tell you? No, I have to build up the suspense first.” I smirk. “So, why were those dicks bullying Simon?”

“For being gay,” Abby says slowly; I can almost literally see the gears turning in her head.

“So, the punishment has to best fit the crime, right?” I watch as the realization slowly hits Abby, and soon enough, her grin matches mine.

“Oh my God, Leah, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking, you’re a genius.”

“What are you thinking?”

“We should put pride flags and paint rainbows all over their lockers, because the best revenge for homophobia is making it seem like they support the LGBT+ community themselves.”

I nod. “That’s _exactly_ what I was thinking! Great minds really do think alike, don’t they?” I cross out the other two ideas that I had casually written down with no intentions of actually following through with them and write in big letters, _put so much pride stuff on their lockers that they cry rainbows_. I hold up the notebook to show Abby what I have written, and she snickers, literally _snickers_. She’s actually the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

“You don’t happen to have any pride stuff, do you?” Abby asks.

I hesitate. Do I tell her? I do have a bunch of bisexual-colored flags and apparel, but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell her the truth yet. But then I realize that the whole point of this revenge plan is to help Simon have a safe place to be himself, and how could I possibly truly fight back if I’m not true to myself, either? Abby is one of my best friends, and if I ever want a chance with her, well, I have to tell her. “Um, I have some bisexual pride stuff. I’m, uh, I’m bi.”

Abby doesn’t even blink an eye. “I do too, actually, but I don’t really want to waste that on this. That stuff is kind of special to me.” Her smile slips for a moment, but she pulls it back up when she sees that I’ve noticed.

“Yeah, I feel exactly the same way,” I reply. “I guess we’re going shopping for some rainbow-colored stuff, then.”

“Hell, yeah, let’s get our gay on,” Abby says triumphantly, throwing her fist in the air. I’m honestly not sure if she’s joking or not, but I put my fist up in the air, too, gently touching it to hers. She doesn’t pull away, and I decide to take a chance, opening my fist and slowly threading my fingers through hers. It takes her a moment to realize what I’m doing, but once she does, she responds likewise, and it feels like fireworks are exploding where our fingers brush together. Abby gives my hand a squeeze, and I smile.

Our eyes meet, and we stare at each other for a moment; with anyone else, it would be super weird, but with Abby, it’s another way of talking, a connection so powerful that words can never describe it. I’m about to say fuck it and just kiss her since I’ve already pushed past my fears quite a bit today, but it’s right at that moment that I hear the jingle of my mom’s car keys as she walks into the house.

“Ready to go?” I say, the moment shattered into a thousand pieces.

Abby blinks, taking a moment to come back to reality before nodding. “Operation Creekwood Pride is a go.”

Our hands are still linked together when we walk downstairs, only separating to throw our coats on and say goodbye to my mom.

 

———

 

My alarm rings an hour earlier than normal the next morning, and I groan, wishing I could roll over and go back to sleep for an eternity, but once I remember Operation Creekwood Pride, my eyes snap open and I feel as if I’ve consumed five cups of coffee already. I throw on my favorite jean jacket over a tan sweater and leggings, tying my hair back in a braid and painting black eyeliner on my eyes. Once my teeth are brushed and my books are packed up, I grab my backpack and the bag of supplies Abby and I bought yesterday and rush out to my car. My mom is just waking up, so I call out a goodbye before I leave.

When I arrive at Creekwood High, the parking lot is completely bare except for one lone car. Abby sits on the hood of her car eating a rainbow bagel. She waves to me when she sees me and hops down from the hood, chewing on the last bite of her bagel. “Ready for this?”

“Leah, I was _born_ ready. I even bought a pride bagel for the occasion.”

“How far did you have to drive to get that?” I ask, laughing. It’s not every day you find a rainbow bagel in Shady Creek, Georgia, that’s for sure.

She shrugged. “Not that far, you know, twenty minutes in the wrong direction, it’s no big deal.” She pauses for dramatic effect, my left eyebrow attempting to hide under the piece of hair that has fallen into my eye. “It was so worth it, Leah, trust me.”

“I don’t doubt it,” I reply, watching as the first rays of sunlight peek over the school building. “We should get going, though. I don’t think we want to get caught in the act.”

“Let’s go, then.” Abby takes my empty hand and we run, laughing, towards the front double doors. To my pleasant surprise, they’re already unlocked, and I’m about to just run down the hallway when I realize I have no idea where their lockers are.

I look at Abby in panic, but she’s already five steps ahead of me. She pulls out a piece of paper with two numbers on it: 156 and 157. “I followed them to their lockers right after school yesterday. I figured this information would come in handy somehow.” I shit you not, I thought about kissing her right then and there, but there were more important things to take care of first. There would be plenty of time for kissing later, at least, if Abby wanted to.

We skip, literally _skip_ , down the hallway to their lockers, and not even ten minutes later, their lockers are covered with rainbow paint, flags, and signs that say “Love is Love” that we had printed out ourselves, taped up with rainbow duct tape. We step back and look at the finished product, smiling proudly.

“Looks like our work here is done, then,” I say, hands on my hips.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Abby replies. We look at each other for a moment before automatically reaching for each other’s hands and running towards our lockers, which just happen to be very close to each other. We lean back against the row of lockers, breathless, the adrenaline making us laugh harder than should be allowed this early in the morning.

A smirk slowly spreads across Abby’s face. “I wonder how we should spend the time until everyone else starts arriving,” she says, biting her shiny lipgloss-covered bottom lip suggestively. I just can’t hold myself back anymore. I pull her towards me by our linked hands and kiss her hard. My heart pounds, worrying that I was totally wrong about all of this and that she’s going to pull away in horror and never speak to me again, but instead she kisses back just as passionately, grinning against my lips. Abby hooks her arm around my neck, her fingertips brushing its base and causing chills to run up my back.

We stay like that, kissing and kissing and kissing up against my locker until we start to hear voices outside the doors, forcing us to pull away. I lean my forehead against Abby’s for a moment. “How long have you known?” I ask quietly.

“That I was bi or that I have a huge-ass crush on you?” Abby replies, biting her lip again, the lipgloss long gone.

“Well, both I guess.”

“Since I first met you.”

“Holy shit, I turned you bi?”

“I mean, I was always bi, but yeah, you made me realize it.” I grin, and Abby does too. “I’m glad you finally noticed that I was flirting with you,” she said, pulling back and moving to stand next to me, letting go of my hand as people start to sleepily filter into the building. “I was worried I’d have to just kiss you for you to believe that I liked you back, but you beat me to it. Thank God, honestly.”

“Was I that obvious?” I ask, blushing.

Abby nods. “It was adorable, though, don’t worry, babe.” Babe. I could get used to that.

Just then, I start to hear shouts of frustration mingled with a crowd’s worth of laughter, and I know then that our revenge has hit its mark. “You know something? I feel like we're two princesses who have both fallen in love and defeated two evil dragons in one day.”

“Princess Leah, it was an honor to fight dragons with you.” Abby brushes a piece of hair out of my face, and I grin.

“Likewise, Princess Abby.”

 

———

 

Of course, Simon immediately knows it was us, and I know he wants to be mad, but based on the fact that he can’t wipe the smile off of his face, I know he can’t. I’m sure the fact that Abby and I just told our entire lunch table that we’re dating doesn’t help the situation, but hey, who’s complaining?

 

———

 

It’s our first day of senior year, and Abby and I have been going strong for a few months now. Simon and Bram have been too; they got together not long after Abby and I did. The four of us spent the rest of our lunch breaks during junior year making everyone else jealous. We loved it.

After a whole summer of stolen kisses in the shadows when no one was looking, we decided that when we come back to school for senior year, we stop hiding. So what if Georgia is full of prehistoric dickwads who don’t believe that Abby and I should be happy? We’re not going to let that stop us.

Abby and I meet up in the parking lot, immediately reaching for each other’s hands as we walk in plain sight toward the main entrance of Creekwood High. People give us weird looks, but we just smile at everyone who stares; they all look away as soon as they realize we just don’t care what they think of us.

We arrive at our lockers, now actually next to each other instead of just close by, and we open them to get them ready for the year ahead. I hang up photos of Abby and me, Simon and me, Nick and me, and the whole squad together. My favorite photo is one of Abby, Simon, Bram, and me on a double date at Waffle House this past summer. I position it front and center on my locker door, securing it in place with a pride magnet that my mom bought me when I came out to her. I smile, satisfied, closing my locker door gently.

It’s then that I notice Simon and Bram walking toward us, lips (and Simon’s cheeks) bright red and their fingers intertwined. “I guess we’re not the only ones who decided to stop caring this year,” I mutter to Abby, and she nods in agreement, leaning her head against my shoulder. They kiss quickly before opening their lockers beside us, and I smile.

Despite the looks we get all day, no one says or does anything to us, so I call today a success. I leave school with my hand in Abby’s and a huge grin on my face. I have never been more proud to be myself in my entire life, and based on the way Abby can’t keep her eyes off me, I think she feels the same way. We stop by my car, neither of us wanting to say goodbye just yet. I lean back against the passenger side door and she presses her body against mine. Abby kisses me as I run my fingers through her curls.

“We did it, babe,” I breathe, and she smiles in response, kissing me until I forget my own name.

Eventually we pull apart, gasping for breath. “See you tomorrow?” she asks.

“Of course,” I say, hoping that I sound smooth, but in reality, I probably sound like a complete lovesick idiot. To everyone else, I’m a huge cynic, but around Abby, I’m the most hopeless romantic to ever exist.

I swear, the sky dims when Abby walks back to her car and drives away.

 

———

 

The next day, to my horror, my locker is filled with trash, and Abby’s has toilet paper filling up the inside and threaded through the slats in the door. Simon and Bram’s lockers have been spared this time, most likely because of Bram’s soccer star status. I sigh, shaking my head. Maybe being out wasn’t such a good idea after all.

I’m still standing there in shock when Abby arrives. She sighs, too, but her smile only falters for a moment. She looks at me and to my surprise, she looks happy. Wait, what?

“I guess it’s time for Princess Abby and Princess Leah to return to fight some more evil dragons,” she says, and I can’t help matching her glowing expression.

I act like I’ve just drawn a sword from my nonexistent belt, swinging it around and pretending to cut the toilet paper away from her locker. She follows suit, using her invisible sword to pretend to knock the trash out of mine.

“Ready when you are,” I say.

 

———

 

Needless to say, we make those idiots regret interfering in our happiness, and no one stops us (or Simon and Bram, for that matter) from celebrating with a kiss in the middle of the lunchroom. In fact, to our surprise, everyone _claps_. Abby and I both blush, the positive attention completely unexpected. But hey, you don’t hear me complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm not even joking, this idea just popped into my head one day while listening to Taylor Swift. I just kind of went with it.  
> 2\. As I mentioned in my last SVTHSA fic, I won't always ship Leah/Garrett and Abby/Nick, and I keep my promises : ) Abby and Leah are freaking adorable.  
> 3\. It's been a very long time since I've written anything in first person POV and present tense, so I hope this turned out okay and that you enjoy reading this!!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com). Yall know the drill.


End file.
